1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic suspension bearing, and more particularly, to a bearing interposed between an inner and an outer enclosures both including a plurality of magnets to suspend a rotating shaft in a bearing of magnetic field formed by these magnets thereby eliminating the mechanical friction and overheating of the shaft and bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional ball or pivot bearing, the mechanical friction between the rotating shaft and bearing and the heat generated therefrom are causes of noise and shortening the lifetime of the bearing. Besides, the mechanical powdered dust produced by the friction is apt to stick to the other parts of the equipment and degenerate its function.
For reducing the friction loss between the shaft and bearing, the lubricant oil is normally used. However, the lubricant oil deteriorates and become dirty to contaminate the surroundings.
The inventor has put forth every effort by continuous research and experimentation attempting the find out the remedy to palliate the inherent shortcomings of the conventional techniques described above, and at last has succeeded in realizing the present invention.